ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Kris Krosskove
and Corey Allen on the set of "Journey's End".]] Kris Krosskove is a cinematographer and camera operator who worked on Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. He began working on Star Trek in the sixth season of The Next Generation, as the camera operator of cinematographer Jonathan West, and followed him to Deep Space Nine, where he and West worked from season 3 onwards. He also served as substitute director of photography when West was directing the actual episode. Krosskove's motion picture credits include working as a dolly grip on Halloween II (1981) and The Thing (1982), as an additional assistant camera on Back to the Future Part II (1989, starring Christopher Lloyd) and as an additional camera operator on the 1994 movie adaptation of The Flintstones. He was also the first assistant camerman on the 1990 film Dick Tracy, which featured Colm Meaney, John Schuck, Ian Wolfe, Seymour Cassel, Hamilton Camp, Chuck Hicks, Mike Hagerty, Robert Costanzo, Ed McCready, Bert Remsen, Walker Edmiston and Michael J. Pollard in the cast. Since the end of Deep Space Nine, he has worked on Charmed as a cinematographer and a camera operator, again next to Jonathan West. In 2000, he worked with West, as well as DS9 actress Leslie Ackerman, on the movie What's Eating You?. In 2007 he acted as director of photography on the feature film Reach for Me, which was directed by Trek director and actor LeVar Burton. Notably, the film was the first one to be shot in the 4K Digital Cinema format, the intended successor to current HDTV standards. More recently he was camera operator and director of photography on the remake television series Knight Rider (2008-2009) and camera operator on the comic adaptation Iron-Man 2 (2010), the horror film Piranha (2010), the crime thriller The Mechanic (2011), the comic adaptation Green Lantern (2011), the crime comedy Horrible Bosses (2011), and the blockbuster The Avengers (2012, starring Chris Hemsworth). Star Trek credits * ** - Camera Operator (uncredited, Season 6) ** - Camera Operator (Season 7) ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator ** - Director of Photography ** - Director of Photography ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator * ** - Director of Photography ** - Director of Photography ** - Director of Photography ** - Director of Photography ** - Director of Photography ** - Director of Photography ** - Director of Photography ** - Director of Photography ** - Director of Photography ** - Director of Photography ** - Director of Photography External link * es:Kris Krosskove Krosskove, Kris Krosskove, Kris